


I Should've Quit You A Long Time Ago

by NidoranDuran



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: The best mentor figure Gwen's going to get is a shabby, ruined mess of a Peter. But that's fine, she doesn't want him to be her mentor; she's looking for something more carnal from him.  Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	I Should've Quit You A Long Time Ago

"I don’t really think I can learn anything else from you, so you can either fuck me, or you can leave." It wasn't the first time Gwen said it, but every time she did, it was just that little bit more irritated, that slightest hit of decreasing faith and hope in everything about the man standing before her. Gwen was utterly out of fucks to give in dealing with the disheveled Spider-Man from this other world, the shambolic mess of a man who was absolutely not in a position to be helping anybody or giving them advice. Peter was a fuck-up. A man twice her age and with a million regrets and mistakes.

But his cock was huge.

That was all the worth Peter had to Gwen right now. All the value he could offer her. A mopey old man with a big dick who she could fuck herself onto. She wasn't ashamed of admitting as much; Peter was a mess and she was doing fine enough with any help from him, but she'd hang around with him if it meant getting dicked down. She didn't shy away from all this, fingers tugging at her skirt as she walked toward him, biting her lip, advancing toward him knowing full well she was going to 

"We can't keep having sex," Peter said, shifting, tightening up his shoulders, acting like he wanted to pull back but not actually doing that. The lack of commitment to his words was going to make this all go exactly as expected, and he wished he could pull back and shirk away from this, but he was weak and uncertain, not taking that step, not moving to do what he wanted to do, not taking the final step and actually doing anything to fight that.

Gwen scoffed. "Bullshit we can't. Come on, you're not guilty about reaming a high schooler, are you? I want it too bad for you to be that tense about this." She tugged her skirt up altogether. "Now get over here, tear my tights open, and fuck me." It was indecent, senseless, sparing no effort or vulgarity in what she was saying. She wanted Peter, and she refused to resist the temptation she craved. She was confident, steady, in control and ready to get what she wanted from him.

He could have left. Peter knew that. All he had to do was walk away. Leave. Leave right now with no trouble and just escape all this weirdness. There was little reason not to, in fact; all he had to do was turn around. Swing off. He didn't need to have sex with Gwen. Didn't need to do another questionable and fucked up thing that absolutely was over the line. Gwen drew closer, and he had every way and reason to leave. That was the right thing to do. Not fuck this teenager, not continue this insanity. It would have been so easy, so smooth. Just a step over into something reasonable. He needed to do little to get this, just to make a careful step. A step away. A step in the direction of the door.

Instead, his hands tore a massive hole through Gwen's black tights, revealing she had no panties on under her skirt, and that only further excited him.

By the time Gwen's back was up against the wall covering up the rooftop access stairway, she had a big smile on her face, forced up against it hard. "There we fucking go," she groaned, sucking down a tight breath as she grabbed hold of Peter, tugging him into a hungry and fierce kiss. She didn't jut want the cock of a man in his late thirties, she wanted him to fuck her hard, and there was no sense in trying to contain herself. Raw, regretful sex was simply all she wanted, and the wild cravings pushed her into something so merciless and needy and hot that she refused adamantly to deny herself this pleasure.

The hand not keeping his head in place reached for his pants, fumbling about at them as she spread her legs, as she felt him tugging at the hole, stretching it out, baring her whole mound, the slightly unkempt dark blonde hairs that his fingers began to brush against as he felt her up, as he jammed a finger into her. "How am I supposed to take you only wanting me around when you want to fuck? I had to come from another dimension just because you were horny."

"Like you didn't want this," Gwen shot back, biting her lip. This was Peter. Not her Peter. An older, more ruined and worn-down Peter, but it was still Peter. Gwen liked to tell herself that was why she put up with him so the thought of craving rough shame sex with an older man was something with any sort of justified emotional connection and resonance she could use to justify it. She couldn't; it was a convenient excuse more coincidental than meaningful, as she continued throwing herself at him for less savory reasons. "You came from another world to fuck me. Admit it." As she said that, she got his cock out, stroking his rapidly hardening shaft. She always felt a little scandalized and dizzy when pulling out a cock of his size.

The kisses were Peter's push this time, as he did his best to shut her up and keep this whole line of thinking cut off. He refused to ease up at all or keep back his touch, pushing on firmer, more confident and stranger in his advance. He just pushed on, diving in against her kiss while she jerked his cock off, her every hungry stroke and caress making him ache for more of her. She was an indecent, tempting wreck, and Peter found that he could simply never control himself or resist these joys, for everything that came with them and all of the messy, foggy rushes of desire he craved.

Gwen was about ready to take hold of his cock and pull it in against her ready, ripe hole, but she didn't get a chance to, as instead Peter grabbed hold of her hips and slammed brutally forward, taking forceful and vulgar charge, groaning hard and wild as he slammed into her. He didn't give her much more than a grunt as he began to hammer senselessly and greedily onward, pushing most of the way into her as his hands seized her tightly. It was a mess. As much as he wanted to act reluctant and unsure about the idea of fucking her, he couldn't. Gwen' tight pussy and willingness to get fucked senseless let him unwind and open up to pleasures and aggressions that no other woman was able to handle, not that he was really dating other women in the first place.

The ferocious thrill of a hard, hefty cock plunging into her fed the hunger and needs Gwen knew she was waiting for, letting out wild moans as she felt the cocks tuff into her, felt the claim and the hunger and desire all just wear him down. His need spiked up with little reason and control, the tight pressure of a snug pussy clenched around his cock, spread open and providing him with stubborn, tight resistance, pleasures he just had to give in to. There was a lot going on and once he got going with this, he stopped caring about the ways he should have been controlling himself and holding back. Throwing himself into this made for an incredible wild and dizzying rush of feelings that left no time to think clearly.

Every wild thrust stuffed so much cock into Gwen, made the wall she was up against rattle a bit, dust shed by the thrusts and the swell of pure greed, heat rising as she did everything she could to handle him. the smug delight she felt in knowing that at a dime, she could get Peter to lose himself. he didn't control himself at all, showing off the reckless lusts she wanted out of him, until his hips were starting to really slam into her, fucking her into submission with wild thrusts and desire that pushed on stronger, messier. A lack of control and decency and control made for something so perfect and frantic that it didn't feel like it mattered.

Every wicked, wild slam into her snug hole made Gwen coo in delight, body shivering and tensing up as each mad thrust pushed her limits further, brought her new swells of unfocused and wild pleasure. she felt like she just had to elan into all this, had to let herself give up to the chaos and panic of what she was up to. It was a lot to deal with, but she craved this excess, craved the idea of getting taken and fucked. Peter was strong, twice her age, reckless and capable of pounding into her like nobody else could, and she was powerless against all these pleasures, unable to resist these throbbing rushes of heat, the ecstasy that bore down messier on her.

The tugging started quickly. Pulls at her hair, squeezes of her hips and her ass stronger and fiercer than they should have been. His nails dug into her to get a tighter hold of her ass, and the wincing, hissing delight that spilled from Gwen's lips only accelerated the moment, came her writhe harder against him. "I bet you can't fuck me hard enough to break this wall," she groaned, kicking her legs up and wrapping them around his waist, holding ever tighter onto him. "But you can try if you want. Come on, Peter. Throw me around.'

Gwen's devilish temptation and pleading was the worst thing for his self-control and his attempts to keep himself contained. The reckless, messy, throbbing heat came on ever hotter, faster, a wilder mess of things that just had to be given into. Peter was weak, wishing he could control himself and keep from falling deeper into all this frantic and molten delight, but it just kept going, kept growing stronger and everything got to be such a reckless and wild mess of delight. The pleasure and its frantic pursuit kept building, escalating madder and stronger, growing more tempestuous and indulgent, stronger. Needier. When he was balls deep inside Gwen, he was a compromised mess of pressure, panic, helplessly spiraling deeper and deeper on.

The wall cracked, more dust following as Peter continued his greedy thrusts, Gwen moaned for him, thrashing against him. "Slap me in the face," she groaned, and a palm came creasing down across her ass, which made Gwen in turn dig her nails into his back, holding onto him and making for something as strong and ferocious as he could handle, throbbing bliss and wild, aimless joy coming on with more vocal and gleeful surrender, pleasures getting ever louder and more frantic. The escalation was frantic, hot, Peter losing control of himself as he treated Gwen as his equal by savagely fucking her like she wasn't. It was a wild and senseless rush, pleasures that made for something spectacular, aimless, driven by pleasures removed from any semblance of reason.

Peter slammed to the hilt inside Gwen's snug and waiting hole, groaning hard as his hips bucked, heaved, shivered on with absolutely no restraint. His hands seized her hips and pulled her down hard, slamming into her and pulling her on his cock while he held her hard against the wall. So hard that, even if he wasn't aiming to do so, with his mad thrust, he was able to slam in hard enough to push the wall in. The bricks gave up, cracking and crunching as he shoved her in, leaving a hole in the wall the shape of Gwen's upper body silhouette, which had Gwen cursing and hollering but otherwise okay, driven into her own frantic orgasm as she held even fighter onto him, craving the idea of letting everything simply rip her apart.

"More!" she yelled, pushing back off the shoved-in wall and pushing Peter down onto his back. He fell hard from the impact, Gwen straddling his lap, feet planted down on the ground as she started to ride his lap, careless, feverish. "You're going to fuck this tight teen pussy again, and this time you're going to do it harder." She was on the war path now. She slammed down onto the cock of this older man with nothing to do and no care to be had, giving up to so much het and lust and pressure, all these emotions shining on bright and leaving no time to waste.

Peter didn't let up with that for a second, tugging her by the hair down into a kiss, rolling onto her back. "Not abut to let some punk high schooler boss me around," he groaned, his hips coming down with extra conviction and wild force, shoving on to make the most of this situation and show off what he was capable of, simply letting go of all care and reason now. he wanted to have these pleasures, wanted to ride high on the moment and on the chance to indulge, and nothing could have felt as good to him now as putting Gwen in her place, slamming down away and letting their bodies thud against the rooftop.

"There we go, that's the fucking ticket. Go on, pound me without shame, show me what you can do." She was tireless and careless, driven by things she knew would be too frantic and hot to resist if she could let them get her. Determination and frantic heat counted no for everything, and the more that Gwen got pounded into, the happier she was to keep taking this all on, a reckless throb into desire and indulgence that picked up in pace and wild escalation as the focus shifted now to something more voracious. She didn't want to go all out or fight for dominance as much as she wanted to get pinned down and ruined. Still tempestuous, still full of ready desire to fight, but only to get him worked up. To pull at him, to show back some roughness and fire so she wasn't just a submissive plaything lying there limp while she got fucked.

With his whole body urging him to keep going perhaps harder than he would have liked, all peter could do was focus on fucking Gwen, trying his best to keep up this mad pace, the roof now starting to buckle a bit too. Superhuman sex was the kind of treat he just wasn't having anywhere else. Not that he was enjoying much regular sex nowadays, either. The pleasure was jut so intense and frantic and able to push on without concern or care for what was happening, a mess of desire and heat getting ever hotter, messier, pushing his limits as he kept throwing himself into this, not knowing how to slow down and also not caring much about doing so. Gwen wanted it rough, and he was happy to make sure she fucking got it rough.

Every hand coming down to pull or grab or smack across some bared inch of flesh was getting to eb too much to handle. Gwen's top got torn open, exposing her small breasts, and Peter dove in to grab them, while Gwen in turn shoved up and started biting his neck, the heavy and hazy back and forth all serving to keep Peter hammering away at Gwen with greedy, selfish need for their mutual pleasure. Nothing could have hit the spot better for Gwen, and when she was pinned beneath this late thirties disaster man, she wasn't quite so concerned about what an irrevocable fuck-up he was.

He didn't need to be a decent or put together man to dump a load inside of her. Honestly, given the situation and the age gap, he probably had to be a horrible mess to be willing to do all of this. It was fine. Gwen took what she could get, and with utter delight, gave in with crushing heat and pure desperation to the idea of letting go, moaning out in heaving, throbbing joy again. Gwen came, another swell of searing joy, another wild rush of pleasure, and this time she was loud. Hard. Hot. Begging him to cum inside of her with aimless joys and swells of greed she didn't know how to even begin to answer for, just loving every second of this delirium.

Peter gave it to her. He slammed down hard again, and continued his habit of that final ball-deep thrust forward causing property damage as the roof cracked under his thrusts, and the sound was definitely too loud to avoid notice as he pumped her full of cum, fondling her under her torn-up clothes and rutting into her with shaky, erratic motions all driving home the fact that when he was properly worked up, Peter was a beast.

But the beastliness and the noise had drawn attention. Something was going up on the roof of the apartment building loud enough to draw the tenants from the top couple floors to investigate the noise. Bricks on the access stairway wall collapsed as people came rushing out to see the two half-naked people lying scandalous on the floor, panic hitting with immediate need for preservation instinct and to leave. Working on pure survival instinct, Gwen reached her arm out for a taller building nearby, shooting some web toward it and latching her legs back around Peter as she tugged them away, thankful she'd worn her web shooters under her sleeve as she pulled them away from the situation, not wanting to b caught in such a compromising and indecent set of problems. but even then, things weren't about to get much easier for the pair as they fled only to continue their indulgence somewhere they wouldn't be bothered, and Gwen was certainly going to grind against Peter's cock the entire web ride there.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
